Lies, Hidden Behind Eyes of Emerald
by Insane Squirrel
Summary: A girl is thrown into the DBZ world, but she is nothing that she seems. Her dark secrets must be revealed before the next full moon or something... really bad'll happen. ^_^; I suck at summeries. Rated for language. R&R PLEASE!!!
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I do, however, own a deranged sock puppet that I pretend is Mirai Trunks. ^_^ *eye twitches* I'm normal. 

A/N: This story takes place after the Cell saga, but before the World Tournament. Gohan has just taken time off school to train, and Goku is coming back early and staying for two weeks. Enjoy!   
__________________________ 

Chi-Chi hummed happily as she bustled around the kitchen, readying lunch for her sons. She was in an unusually good mood today due to two reasons. The first was that she was soon to see her husband, Son Goku again for the first time since he died, seven years previous. The second had come not 30 minutes earlier in the form of a telephone call from her best friend, Bulma Briefs, currently President of the famous Capsule Corporation. Bulma had announced to Chi-Chi that Goku would be arriving later that day, and everyone was meeting at CC for a reuinion. The widowed mother set the table and strode over to the door to call to Gohan and Goten that it was time for lunch.   
However, when she pulled open the door, the two were already appraoching the house, Gohan looking a little singed around the edges. "Hey mom! We came back a little early, we were both starved!" Her eldest son called. Smiling, Chi-Chi let her sons inside and watched as they sat down to the dozen and a half plates staked with everything from sandwiches to rice. Goten frowned as he looked over the feast sitting before him.   
"How come lunch is so small today?" He asked in a childish voice, looking up at his mother.   
Chi-Chi smilied. "Goku's coming home today, that's why! We're all going over to Capsule Corp. right after lunch; Bulma and Vegeta are having a party to celebrate his coming home!" She smiled happily as happines bubbled inside her before sweeping her youngest son off his chair and hugging him tightly. "You get to see your daddy, Goten! I can't believe it!" Goten, however was too preoccupied with trying to dislodge the hamburger in his throat to listen much to his mother. Chi-Chi set Goten down and the young Saiyin pounded himself forcefully on the chest, finally swallowing the burger. He looked back up at his mother, whose eyes were shinning happily and smiled broadly. He couldn't wait, either.   
Gohan watched with a small smile as his mother swung Goten around the room, oblivious to the fact that he was choking. His eyes momentarily misted over with the thought that he'd soon be seeing his father again.   
_Dad.... You're finally coming home... _Gohan quickly dove into his lunch, wishing for the first time that he could remember that lunch would be over. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Briefs living room was filled with people, friends and family, both young and old, all waiting for the arrival of one person who had touched so many lives: Son Goku. Bulma smiled around at the everyone who had come. It was amazing, really, how much their lives had changed since that fateful reuinion at Master Roshi's...   
Her thoughts were interupted as her nine year old, purple haired son Trunks tugged on her sleeve.   
"Mom, dad said that Goten and Gohan are coming. When are they gonna be here?" He asked impatiently. Bulma smiled. "Soon," Was all she said, before walking toward her husband, Vegeta.   
"I see you're in a good mood," She noted as the silent Saiyin Prince leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. He grunted in response. "Kakorott is returning from Other World. That means I'll be able to defeat him in the World Tournament next week." Bulma rolled her eyes. "What makes you think Goku'll fight in the World Tournament?" She asked, just to irk her tempermental husband. Vegeta snorted. "He'll enter. Kakorott loves a good fight as much as I do, Woman," With that, he went back to silently brooding in the darkened corner. An excited yell from across the room made Bulma spin around, thinking that Goku had arrived, but no.   
"Goten! Hey!" Trunks was waving through the open door to his best friend, who quickly bowled the older boy over, rambling on about how he was about to meet his father for the first time.   
"...and Gohan says he's the strongest guy in the universe, even stronger than your dad, Trunks. Can you believe that? And he's MY dad!" The pint sized Goku-look-alike said in a constant stream of talk. Trunks cocked an eyebrow as he brushed himself off.   
"Goten, if your dad's the strongest in the universe, then how come he's dead?" He asked smartly. Goten scratched his head, looking confused. "I dunno, Trunks. But Gohan said that he was really, really strong and awesome! And my brother doesn't lie." He stated matter-of-factly.   
Gohan laughed as he walked through the door. "You listen to Goten, Trunks. Our father IS the strongest man in the universe." He quickly shut up, however when he caught the glare Vegeta was throwing him. His silence didn't last long, though.   
"Hey, Gohan! Long time, no see! Hey, where's your girlfriend?" A short, black haired man grinned up at the much-taller Gohan, who had turned beet red. Through ckenched teeth, the teenager mumbled. "I don't have a girlfriend, Krillin!" Then, "Hey, when did you get hair?" A rare occasion, a faint blush crept over Krillin's features. "Well-" But he was cut off as an audible gasp rose from the gathered crowd. Everyone who hadn't been looking turned around, and found Goku, still wearing his old orange gi and a more recent accesory, a golden halo floating above his untamable black hair. He smiled goofily at everyone and gave a little wave (ha! I rhymed!)   
"Hi! Well, is everyone just gonna stand around staring at me all day?" He said. All but a few people rushed forward to deliver happy greetings. Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were mainly those few. Bulma had burst into tears of joy, therefore not rushing forward, and Chi-Chi couldn't move with a shy Goten latched onto her leg from behind. Gohan stood there, hardly able to believe his eyes, and Vegeta.... well, Vegeta hadn't to have moved at all since his conversation with Bulma. Gently pushing through the small group of people nearest him, he approached Gohan and Chi-Chi. (Goten was hiding)   
Gohan's face broke into a huge smile as his father walked up. "Hi dad." He said akwardly. Goku looked at his son in amazment. "Gohan, you're giant!" He exclaimed. Gohan laughed as Goten peeked out from around Chi-Chi's legs. Goku started at seeing a mirror image of his younger self behind his watery-eyed wife. "Uh, Chi-Chi... I think there's a little ME hiding behind your leg!" He said, pointing. Goten smiled sheepishly.   
"Goten, it's alright. You can come out; come meet your daddy." Chi-Chi said sweetly. Reluctantly, the young boy went to stand before his mother, dressed in the same orange gi as his long-dead father.   
"Hi." Goku said with a smile, bending down so that he was eye-level with his youngest son. "My name's Goku- what's yours?" Goten shuffled his feet nervously. " I'm... Goten..." He said, wearing an identical smile to that of his father's. A few moments passed in utter silence, before Goten's shy-streak broke and he lept at his father, yelling, "Daddy!" And laughing as Goku caught him easily and set him on his shoulder. 

A/N: K, that was a short and rather boring chapter, I know. The next one will be much better, I promise. This one would've been longer, but I had to cut it short in order to go to marching band. *mutters dark curses about upcoming parade**brightens* Anyways! R&R please!!!!   



	2. Discoveries-The Red Haired Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.   
Deranged Mirai Trunks Sock Puppet: Well, duh.   
Insane Squirrel: Shut up... *sniff sniff* 

A/N: The last chapie was short, I know. This one will be much better, I promise!   
_______________________ 

The reuinion was just beginning to end, having been taking place for several hours. Just as the Son family was about to leave, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all froze, identical looks of confusion and concentration etched into their features. Goku, out of everyone, looked the most perplexed.   
"Goku...?" Chi-Chi started, a worried frown on her face from the look her husband held.   
"What... what IS that, dad?" Gohan asked in barely more than a whisper. Goku shook his head. "I don't know Gohan but the power level is enormous." There was a moment of silence through the room before his eyes widened in shock. "Whoa. There's more than one" He quieted again, concentrating on the two power levels that he felt, just as he knew his friends were.   
It was like an out-of-control rollercoaster. At first, one enormous energy had flared across his senses, then dulled, then rocketed up again, only to be met by a second flaring power, this one almost seeming identical to the first, but there was a slight, yet distinct difference in the two ki's. Just as suddenly as they appeared, both ki's dropped almost below recognition. Gohan looked at his father expectantly, ready to go and investigate these two new ki's. He wan't in the least surprised when Piccolo stepped outside and shot into the air without a word, in the direction of the high energies. Vegeta quickly followed suit.   
Levitating a few feet off the ground, Gohan looked back down at his father, waiting for him. "Dad, are you coming?" He asked when his father didn't immediately follow. Goku, however, stood in silent thought before meeting Chi-Chi's eyes. "Chi-Chi, I really should check this out... It shouldn't take more than half an hour," He tried to reason, well knowing the reaction his wife was bound to give.   
Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head, knowing from experiance that her gripes weren't nearly enough to keep neither Goku nor Gohan from investigating the strange new energies. "Goku... " She started and almost smiled as he readied himself for a lecture, but she just smiled and said, "Be careful?" He grinned happily and kissed her on the check before both he and Gohan disappeared into the slowly darkening sky. 

~~~~~~ 5 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~ 

"What do you think it is that has such a strong ki?" Gohan asked, the question directed to no one in particular.   
Vegeta, as usual was silent, ignoring the teenager's questions. Piccolo looked back at the boy. "Whatever it is, it's not a force to mess with," The Namek stated shortly. Goku nodded in agreement. An uneasy silence surrounded them as they tried not to loose track of the fluttering ki's. Feeling as if he had flown inches from a raging bonfire, Gohan squinted down at the tree-dotted field as soon as the heat wave passed. Of course, he knew it wasn't a simple heat wave, the two ki's had once again erupted, then dropped back down; he knew they were very close.   
Suddenly, Piccolo nodded toward the grassy field below and shot downwards, followed by Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. What they found wasn't exactly what they had expected...   
_______________________ 

(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Seeing as I am evil, I WAS going to make this a cliffy, but unfortunately, I didn't think it was long enough. So, on with the show!)   
_______________________ 

Laying unconcious in the tall grass and sprawled at an unnatural angle... was a girl. Her hair was a bright, firey red, and though it was immpossible to tell at that moment, her eyes were a startling, clear emerald green. She wore a tight-fitting green tank top with a pair of khaki shorts. Her arms were covered by long black sleeves that ended in gloves (like the ones Videl has!) and had obviously been cut off a different shirt. Her face was pale, possibly due to a deep gash across her forehead, which was bleeding freely. Her only movement was the steady rising and falling of her chest as she continued her shallow breathing.   
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta stood around the girl, shocked expresssions evident on everyone's face but Vegeta's. "This is the pathetic creature who posesses so much energy? She's a human female!" He snorted in discust, flipping her onto her back with one foot. Gohan glared a little at Vegeta for his rough treatment of the girl, but Goku looked unusually thoughtful for once. "This just doesn't make sense," He mused aloud. "We all sensed _two_ ki's, but both of them seem to be coming from the little girl..." Piccolo nodded his agreement. "It is strange," He agreed. "But you're all wrong about one thing. She's not human." The Namek paused to study the effect that this fact had on his friends. "No matter that, though. We need to get her somewhere safe where she can rest and recover. Then maybe we can get some answers." 

A/N: Hi again! Sorry, this is once again a very short chappy! I'll try to make the upcoming ones longer, but I just HAD to have a cliffhanger on this one! I'm just evil that way. ^_^ Well, Stay tuned and PLEASE R&R!!! I'm attention-deprived!!!!!! 


	3. Anger Management

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT 

A/N: K, sorry once again about the previously short chapters, it's just that I'm really excited about getting this story up and I want it to be suspensful! Well, hope ya like and please R&R!!!! Or I will hunt you down and sick my sock puppet Mirai Trunks on you! MUAHAHAHAHA!   
_________________________ 

Her head was spinning.... A stomach-wrenching ache made her feel like her head was split open to her skull.... The last thing she remembered was the swirling portal, and then... falling... and the sweet smell of fresh grass and of clean air....   
The young red-head rolled over fittfully in her sleep, nightmares tourmenting her thoughts. She had been sleeping for hours, Bulma thought wearily. It had been at least three hours since Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta had brought the young girl back to Capsule Corp. in order to heal. They had been taking turns watching over her in the case that she awoke and found herself in a strange place with no one around. Bulma shifted uncomfortably and checked her watch again. Surely, it must be time to switch shifts?   
Suddenly, the girl moaned and rolled over onto her back, eyelids fluttering lightly, as though she were waking up. The blue-haired woman stood up and walked cautiosly to the door, knowing fully that the girl wasn't human, as Piccolo had informed her. She glanced to the gently snoozing Trunks who was sitting in the chair only a few feet away. None of the Z-Senshi knew this mystery girl's intentions, and all were weary of when she woke up. Bulma knew that Picccolo and Vegeta fully intended to get every bit of information possible from this girl with the strange powers who had seemingly appeared from nowhere.   
Hesitating in whether or not she should call down to one of the Z-Fighters, she made up her mind when another moan was emitted from the tossing girl's lips. Pushing the button on the intercom, Bulma quietly annouced that their guest was waking up. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Coming closer and closer to full wakefulmess, the red-haired girl tossed and turned more violetnly.... Suddenly, her deep green eyes shot open and she sat straight up, almost passing out again as all the blood rushed from her head. Weakly letting her pounding head fall into her hands, she took slow, deliberate breaths. It was only then that she realized there were other people in the strange room with her. Quickly turning to see who they were, she was reward for her jerky movements with another dizzy spell. Blinking to clear the spots before her eyes away, her features hardened as she took in the scene.   
Several beings stood by the door, some of them certainly not human. One was about eight foot tall and bright green, there were two women there, one with viberant blue hair, the other with black hair. By each of the women there was a boy, one with purple hair, the other a living replicant of a taller man with unruley black hair that stuck out at all angles. There was another boy, but he was tall with short black hair and a navy blue gi. Standing behind everyone was a short man, but Terra (the red-head. I got sick of saying 'the young girl' and 'the re-haired girl'. so sue me. (not literally!)) could tell immediately that he was not one to mess with.   
Seeing that it was obvious there was no way she was going to fight her way out of here, a surge of adreniline rushed through her body, her dark green eyes flickering from green to gold. She lept from her bed, away from everyone in the room and landed in a fighting stance, teeth bared like some wild beast. This could be fun! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

To say that the Z-Senshi were surprised was a mild undestatement. Everyone except Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten practically had their jaws hanging on the floor. Vegeta smirked smugly and Piccolo retained his impartial mask, whereas Goten and Trunks were giving varied compliments on how that 'looked SO cool!' Terra wore a smirk identiacal to Vegeta's, with the exception of pointed canines that slid over her bottom lip. Seeing her fangs, the troublesome twosome burst into another round of gasps and exclaimations. Unable to hold it back any longer, Terra burst into gales of laughter. Trunks and Goten hushed their ramblings when the nameless guest started laughing.   
"Hey, what's so funny?" Goku, now totally lost asked, scratching his head in confusion. The red-head let out one last snort of laughter before pointing to Trunks and Goten, who looked as equally confused as Goku.   
"Them." She said, still grinning, but in a darker sort of way. "They are. All of you seem like you're either scared of me or mute. But these two..." she snickered. "I dunno, I just think it's hilarious that they're so young, but they're the most outgoing out of all of you..." she paused, a distrustful gleam in her eye as she glanced at Piccolo. "...people." She finished, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.   
The room was totally silent for several streched moments as everyone gaped at the outgoing young girl before them. ('cept for Picci and Veggie, of course. I just can't imagine them gaping... well, maybe Piccolo, but I dun think Vegeta would...) Terra raised an eyebrow. "So, is everyone just gonna stand there gaping at me all day, or are you going to tell me where I am?" The silent Vegeta studied the young creature before him. She obviuosly wasn't human, that was certain, just by the wave patterns of her ki's... Therefore, she must be a being from another planet. He smirked. If this was true, then she would recognize and fear his name.   
The Saiyin Prince stepped forward. "You are in no position to be asking questions, _girl._" He put an empisis on the last word and she scowled. "And exactly who are you to be ordering _me_ around?" She said in a sassy street voice. "And by the way, the name's Terra. Not _girl."_ Her tone was mocking and rude, and extremely disrespectful.   
Vegeta glowed. This puny excuse for a... whatever she was, dared mock him?! He would show her. He would prove in an all-out fight if he had to, who here had the rights to take that tone. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyins, _girl_, and I will call you what I wish!" He paused to study the effect this had on the girl, fully expecting her to cringe at his name and beg forgiveness!   
She looked about as impressed as if he had said he was Prince of all vegetables, (Ha ha! Get it? Prince of all Vegetables? Veggie? LOL!) but she pulled her face into a mask of mock-surprise. "Wow, really?!" the mask crumbled. "I _really_ do not care." She almost burst out laughing again at the sight of the face he made. His features were contorted in rage and his eyes flickered from black to turquiose and back again, just as his hair began to take on a golden hue around the edges.   
"Vegeta..." The warning word from Bulma was enough to calm the riled Prince of Vegetables down enough to that he wasn't on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyin. He fully remembered the threats that Bulma used to keep him in check. Eyes and hair returning to their normal black, Vegeta glared at the ignorant young girl before him. From the superior look on her face, she apparently had no idea how close to death she had come today.   
With a snarl of anger, Vegeta turned and stormed from the room, most likely going to train in the GC. Terra shook her head. "Two words." She said. "Anger Managment." She looked up at the people before her. "So, gonna tell me where I am?" 

A/N: That's it for now! Sorry if this chapie seems kinda hurried, I just wanted to get it done and posted. Hopefully the next one will be up before the end of the day, but at latest, by tomorrow. Please R&R!! 


	4. Ki? What the Hell's a Ki?!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be off on some nice, private tropical island, laying on the beach in the sun.... *sighs, eyes all dreamy-like* And I'd have a really big house with ll the DBZ movies and....   
M. Trunks: *whispers* Don't worry... I called those guys with straight jackets and butterfly nets... They'll be here soon to release you from the torture she calls a story....   
________________________ 

It had been about an hour since Terra had woken up to find herself in Capsule Corp. with absolutely no idea how she'd gotten there. Bulma, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Chi-Chi had spent the last hour explaining where she was and how she'd come to be there. A long white bandage was wrapped around her head several times where a deep gash had been when the Z-Senshi had found her, pale and unconsious in the middle of a deserted field.   
"So, you're saying I was just out cold?" Terra asked. Gohan nodded, not really knowing what to expect from this stranger. "Huh." Was all she said, then shrugged. "Oh well." Gohan sweatdropped. This girl was so carefree and confident! It was amazing, really. She had even almost caused Vegeta to go SS if it hadn't been for Bulma. Gohan spoke up about the question that had nagging at him ever since Piccolo had announced that she definately wasn't human.   
"So... Terra... uh... where... where do you come from? Like," he paused, not wanting to scare her off if he was wrong. "do you come from a different planet or anything?" he asked quickly. Terra's eyebrows soared and she snorted. "What, you mean like, from outer space?" Gohan nodded, and Terra looked increasingly amused. "You're asking me if I'm an alien." She stated, just to make sure. Gohan once again nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Well... aren't you?" Another snort was emitted from the young girl.   
"What the hell are you on, kid?" She asked, ignoring the fact that Gohan was older than her by at least a few years. The teenage Saiyin's eyes widened at this exclaimation. Where had such a young girl learned such language?   
"I'm not 'on' anything!" He protested, much to Terra's amusement.   
"Sure..." her tone obviously said she didn't believe him.   
Gohan frowned, quickly losing patienious. "Look." He said a bit more forcefully than he had origanally intended. "We know that you're something other than human, ok? Piccolo," Terra glanced at the green Namekian who stood silently in the corner. "could sense it. And besides that, you have _two_ different ki's!" Goku quietly looked on from the kitchen, surprised on how easily the girl called Terra could make Gohan loose his patientious.   
"Ki's?" She asked curiously, not at all affected by the boy's outburst. Gohan hasitly nodded. "Yeah, ki. Energy. Call it whatever. Everyone has a ki, but you have two! And the only time that can happen is if..." Gohan suddenly broke off the sentance, looking thourily (i know that isn't spelled right) embarrased. His face was beet red and his eyes seemed to be glued to the floor.   
"Sorry..." He mumbled the apology. "I... I didn't know that you were... ya know... " He glanced up and met her eyes before going back to studying his shoes. Terra looked both amused and curious.   
"That I was what?" She asked, knowing that whatever the boy Gohan was implying, it made him very uncomfortable to talk about.   
If it was possible to blush more than Gohan did at that moment, I've never seen it. His hair almost seemed to be turning red as he shifted uncomfortably. He mumbled a word that vaugely sound like "datuourpregmenthfdas" Greatly enjoying this, and pretty much having guessed what Gohan was trying to get at, she smiled broadly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, you'll have to speak up!"   
Gohan took a deep breath. "Thatyou'repreganantisthereasonyouhavetwoki's." He said in one breath. Looking up, he ended with, "Isn't it?"   
Terra was laughing so hard that she had fallen off the sofa and onto the floor, tears of mirth streaming down her face as she clutched her stomach. Gohan was so surprised that he stopped blushing and her gales of laughter were enough to cause Goku to look up from his meal in the kitchen to see what was going on. "N-no!" She gasped between her laughter. "What kind of person do you think I am?!" She exclaimed before being enguled by laughter once again.   
It took several minutes for Terra to quiet down. She was still snickering when Piccolo asked her why she had two ki's if she wasn't pregnant. She looked up at the eight foot tall green man across the room, a smirk still on her face, and an unnerving sparkle in her green eyes. "Not tellin'" She said in a smug voice. Besides, I really don't trust you...." she paused. "... people."   
"Don't worry about us not believing you." Bulma said, sitting in a chair not far away. "We've seen some things that are literally out of this world."   
Terra smirked. "I have no doubt that you'd believe me. That's the problem, you see. Cause if you knew my secret, well... Let's just say I'm gonna keep it to myself."   
"But you're not an alien?" Goku sounded slightly disappointed as he looked on from the kitchen. Terra shook her head. "Last time I checked." She said lightly, then, "Why are you people so obsessed with aliens and outer space and stuff?" She asked.   
"Oh, that." Goku said swallowing the food in his mouth. "Well, you see Piccolo, Vegeta, and I are all from outer space!" Piccolo slapped himself in the head, and Gohan fell out of his chair. Goku looked pleasently clueless, as always.   
"Riiiiiiight.... And I'm Prince of all Vegetables." Goku cocked his head to the side, looking confused. "You are?" Terra raised an eybrow. "No." She said. "I was being sarcastic. That's what makes it funny, get it?" She waited as Goku let out a small laugh, then quieted and shook his head. "Uh, actually, I don't. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Terra rolled her eyes.   
"Look, I really don't care if you have the sense of humor equivilent to a tree stump. What I want to know is, how do I get home?" She waited, arms crossed over her chest as the room was filled with a heavy silence.   
"Well, you see, we don't really know how you got here, or where you come from, so-" Gohan was cut off as Terra quickly and iritably stated, "I'm from New York City." She looked around at the blank faces in the room and dropped her arms in disbelief. "Are you all very stoned?" She couldn't help but ask.   
"Terra, there's no such place as New York City." Bulma gently explained.   
"Are you drunk, then? Cause, I mean, man, you are seriously delusional lady. Either that or stupid. And I'm pretty sure he's the dumbest one here." The red-head said, jerking a thumb at Goku, who had gone back to eating. "There _is_ such a place as New York City, I should know, ok?"   
"Yes, you should." A familar, arrogent voice met Terra's ears and she could help but scowl.   
"And what, pray tell, is _that_ supposed to mean, Prince Vegetable?" She snapped.   
"You have the nerve to call that baka Kakarott dumb, but you cannot figure out why none of us recognize this place yu are from?" Vegeta sneered. Apparently he had been listening in for some time, having returned from his training in the GR.   
"What the hell are you getting at?" Terra growled, her temper flaring and her control on what she was trying to hide from the others began to slip.   
Vegeta smirked, obviously pleased that her had managed to get under the girl's skin. "A dimensional tear, you baka girl."   
What Terra did surprised even the Saiyin Prince. The anger in her face fell away and was almost immediately replaced by slightly shocked amusement. She let out a short laugh. "A dimensional tear? Are you telling-" But Vegeta cut her off, angered by her ignorance.   
"Don't tell me you don't believe in dimensional tears, either?" He sneered. Terra waved his remark off with a hand. "I believe in them, jackass. I used to dimension hop all the time. I just can't believe I didn't recognize it for what it was earlier, that's all."   
Vegeta grunted before leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed as usual. Terra turned to Bulma, who seemed to be Chi-Chi's partner in crime; the commanders of this oddball bunch. "Ok, so we know it's a dimensional tear that got me here, now can ya tell me how to get home?" She asked. Bulma was about to speak when little Trunks spoke up. Terra jumped slightly, she had forgotten that the lavender haired kid and his friend were there.   
"Hey, if you dimension hopped before, how come you can't hop back through and go home?" He asked, trying to sound like his dad. Terra couldn't help but smile slightly at this little kid, who couldn't be more than eight or nine, and was trying to intimidate _her_. "Well, for one, it's not like a cab where you can just hop in and say where you wanna go, it's a lot more complicated than that. Second, I don't have anything around that I can use to make a hole." Trunks didn't seem satisfied with that, however. "What do you mean, 'more complicated'? What do you have to do?" Terra smiled. Maybe she could have some fun explaining her little strategy to this kid who thought that he was all that just because his dad was Prince of all Vegetables.   
"Well, first thing ya gotta do is figure out where ya wanna go. Then, you have to tap into the energy currents of the different dimensions. Once you find the right one, you need to make a hole." The way she was explaining it was terrible simplified, but she wanted it so that the boy would understand. Then, when Bulma gave her the equipment to punch a hole, she would show him exactly what needed to be done. She never had been one for modesty, she mused. "Then, after you punch a hole, you need to aline your energy with that of the dimensions. That part's really important, 'cause if you're not exact, then it'll kill you." She paused momentarily to watch the effect this had on the young boy's face. "Then, all ya gotta do is hop on and ride the wave until either you reach where you're going, or it ends. But you can't ride it _all_ the way to the end of course, 'cause that's like running headfirst into a brick wall, so you have to get off before the end, then hop back on a differenet one." Proud of how adaquitely she had explained that, she smiled down at the gaping boy before her. 

A/N: That's it for now! Two posts in one day, can ya believe it? Yay me! ^_^ Well, I thought this was was pretty funny, and if I can help it, they're just gonna keep on getting funnier and funnier as I go along. *smiles* Oh, and please review! I haven't had ANY reviews so far... *sniffle* I'm starting to think that no one reads my story! *gets teary-eyed puppy-dog look* Please R&R??? For the sake of my long lost sanity???   
Mirai Trunks Sock Puppet: And for the sake of MY sanity? Please? Every time she checks on here to see if she has any reviews (along the lines of every five minutes) and finds out that she doesn't, she bursts into tears. Of course, she's better four minutes later, and by then she's already back on, checking to see if she has any reviews again... It's like some weird, never-ending cycle... 

Advertisment: I'm advertising for myself, everyone say Yay! K, well, I'm advertising for my origanal poem, Inner Demons. (story number thingy: 860473) It's a kind of mysterious/angsty thingamabob about one of my characters from a story that no one on here would know about! ^_^ Innit neat? Oh, and a big thankies to CJPerry and Zantuzuken14 for being the only ones that have reviewed any of my work so far! *breaks down into tears* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! *hugs them, then gives them each a pad of sticky notes* (I LOVE sticky notes!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!) Oh, and an apology is due to CJPerry as I first thought the name was JCPenny. ^_^;; Well, that's all for now, folkes! *waves vigorously* Buh bysies! Come back son and DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Bed uh... Spontainiously Combusted!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. I do, however, own the idea of the dimensional travel, and the rights to my character, the one and only Terra. 

A/N: YAY!!!! I gots a review!!!!!! Thank you SO much ChibiMirai aka Silenced. ^_^;; Well, I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, and I know that the first two were really quite boring and I kinda dragged them out... Well, I hope you all like the upcoming chapters and please R&R!!!!!   
_________________________ 

It had been quite a day, Terra mused as she lay in bed that night, hands behind her head. Moonlight (I know, Piccolo destroyed the moon real early on, but for this story's purpose, I'm gonna have a moon.) streamed in through the open window of the room she had been allowed to stay in at Capsule Corp. Even after hours of laying awake in silence, the young girl still couldn't understand why Bulma would take the risk of letting some strange girl who claimed that she used to dimension hop stay in her home, especially since she had a kid. Of course, Trunks obviously wasn't just a normal kid, Terra thought with a small smile. No one had said anything about the boy's strange- what did they call it again? Ki? Well, she would continue to call it energy- energy patterns. They had to know, after all, they had picked up on her energies immediately.   
It was odd, she thought lightly, she felt a strange kinship with the lavender haired kid. She felt as if she needed to protect him from something that was coming... But exactly what that something was, she had no idea. Shrugging it off, however, she brought her musings to a more serious and potentially more dangerous subject- letting the Z-Senshi know what she was. Glancing to her left, she realized that she had little more than a week to figure something out before the full moon rose and her secret would be revealed, whether or not she wanted it to be. Muling over her choices, Terra watched the entrancing patterns the moonlight played across her tempoary bedroom's floor. 1. She could tell them what she was, taking the chance that they would either kill her when they found out or send her to some weird labratory. 2. She could not tell them, and just run away and try to punch a hole through the dimensions and catch a wave home.   
Terra frowned. She knew that if she ran away now, there was no way she'd ever be able to return to her home dimension, and Bulma had earlier informed her that it would take quite some time for the scientist to make the device that Terra had told her about.   
With a sigh, Terra rolled over, thinking that she would wait until morning to make any big decisions.... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

~Terra's Dream~   
There were glaring, sneering faces all around.... She was in a dark alley and the moon was full above her. She could feel the fire in her veins as she tried not to change... Laughing, sneering voices taunted her, and suddenly, a fire sprang up at her feet. Terra gasped and took a step back, deathly afraid of the twisting, leaping thing before her. In the darkness, she saw a glint of silver and a knife flew at her. She dodged as best she could in the cramped space, but nonetheless felt the cold, hard bite of steel as the blade ripped through her sleeve and sliced open her arm. She snarled involuntarily, and knew that her green eyes were flickering quickly to gold, then back again. She shuddered as a beam of moonlight washed over her, filling her with a hot, churning feeling in her stomach. A portal suddenly opened behind her and she knew immediately what she would find on the other side. She didn't want to go... but the fire flared up in front of her, threatening to engulf the young girl in flames. She let out another snarl and lept backwards into the swirling portal..... 

The first thing she heard was an alarm.... Her eyelids felt heavy, and all she wanted to do was sleep longer... She grunted a little and rolled over. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as a searing heat hit her face. She yelped in surprise and lept from the bed, which was currently engulfed in flames. "Shit..." She muttered, knowing very well what had happened, and equally, how hard this was going to be to explain. Reaching over, she yanked the sheets off the mattress and let them fall into a burning heap on the floor. Grabbing the object nearest her, a boot, she began to beat the flames down.   
Soon, the fire was extinguised, the only signs that it had ever been there were a very tattered blanket and a scorched bed. Terra sighed. This was going to be a toughie to explain.   
The door suddenly burst open and Bulma and Trunks came running in, Bulma in her nightgown and holding a firextinguisher. Bulma looked like a ghost as she dropped the fireextinguisher and her eyes fell on the smouldering pile of blankets. "What...?" She started, but Trunks interupted her as the scene before him met his eyes. "Cool!" He exclaimed, running forward and examining the ruined blankets. Terra looked on from the floor where she was sitting on her knees.   
"Terra, what happened?" Bulma managed. Hundreds of different lies of wild stories raced through her mind, but she discarded them all. Well, almost all. "The bed spontaniously combusted?" She tried tentively. Bulma looked her over, and Terra knew that the older woman obviously hadn't bought her cheap lie, but she wasn't going to pry. The red-head was only glad that she had woken up as soon as she did, othrewise she might've made the entire bed explode.   
A loud banging outside her doorway maed Terra look up as Vegeta entered the room, looking far grumpier than usual. "Onna, what the hell is all that noise about?!" He snarled. Bulma scowled at the word 'onna' and glared levely at Vegeta.   
"It was the fire alarm, Vegeta. And don't take that tone with me or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week!" Bulma exclaimed. Terra couldn't help but admire the way Bulma could manipulate Vegeta to her tastes when no one else could.   
Vegeta turned his patented Death-Glare on Terra who fully returned the look. Letting out a snort of anger, Prince Vegetable turned and left the room. Trunks got up and walked to the door, looking back at Terra before he left. "Hey, wanna train with me tomorrow?" He asked, expresion hopeful. Terra grinned. "Sure!" She exclaimed, then watched as the boy's face lit up and he bounced excitedly down the hall and to his room. Bulma shook her head.   
"Be careful if you do train with him," She warned, tone serious. "he's a lot stronger than he looks. Don't underestimate him just because he's a little boy." Terra smirked. If only she knew...   
The blue-haired woman stood, and stated to leave, but paused and pointed to the closet. "There's an extra blanket in there that you can use. Sleep well." With that, she was gone. Terra sighed. Not exactly the best way to gain their trust, she scolded herself, pulling the extra quilt from the closet and sliding back into bed. For the second time that night, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

A/N: K, that's all for now! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I surprisingly discovered that I have a life beyond that of that internet... weird, ain't it? Well, I've decided that unless I get some reviews, I'm not gonna write anymore to this story. : p So there. R&R if you want to read more!   
  



	6. Did you say Breakfast?

Disclaimer: Yay! I don't own DB/Z/GT! Oh, wait... that's a bad thing.... Aw.... 

A/N: YAY!!!! HAPPY, HAPPY, JOY, JOY! I GOTS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! *does a little happy dance* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
_____________________ 

Early morning sunlight streamed in through Terra's open window. She made a soft noise and rolled over in her sleep, which for once went unplaiged by nightmares. In the calming state that is between sleep and full wakefullness, she faintly thought she heard a knock on the door. _But that's silly..._ She thought sleepily. _I don't have a door..._   
The knocking came louder and louder until Terra hasitantly opened her eyes a crack. "Terra!" Trunks' young voice called through the door. "Terra, breakfast is ready! Hey, Terra! C'mon! Wake-" But the young boy was cut off as the door swung open and there Terra stood, fully dressed and a huge smile plastered to her face.   
"Did you say breakfast?" She asked excitedly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Everyone was amazed. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, all of them. They were astounded at how much Terra ate. She easily had kept up with the hungry Saiyans from the start and had even surpassed them as the meal continued. Emptying her 15th plate of eggs, she started on the mountain of toast before her. Poor mountain never had a chance... It was gone in mere seconds. She polished off what couldn't have been more than her 8 or 9th gallon of juice and practically inhaled an entire loaf of bread, no butter or anything on it. Bulma was even too amazed to scold her for her horendous table manners.   
Finally, she downed her last seven bowls of cereal before sighing and exclaiming, "That was great! Thanks, Bulma!" She smield broadly, but stopped and blinked in confusion when she noticed that the three people around her sat unmoving, gaping. "Uh... what's with you guys?" She asked.   
Vegeta was the first to snap out of the daze. He frowned at Terra, but decided to ignore her and once again began to stuff himself. Trunks did the same. Once the table had been cleared, Trunks stood up and grabbed Terra's wrist. "Wanna spar now, huh?" He asked excitedly. Her eyes lit up at the mention of a spar. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, sounding like a nine year old herself as she lept from the chair and followed Trunks from the room. 

Once outside, Trunks stooped down into a fighting stance, signaling for Terra to do the same. She did, but not in any fighting form the young demi-saiyan had ever seen before. "Ready...." Terra started with a grin. "Go!" Trunks yelled, leaping into the air and aiming a punch at Terra's face. She barely dodged in time before a kick came at her. _Whoa.. this kid is good!_ She thought, blocking it. She skidded back a few feet from the force of the blow, but quickly regained her compouser. (sp?) This went on for quite a few minutes; Trunks throwing punches and kicks and Terra blocking and dodging them to the best of her ability. Soon, however, she got bored with the whole 'let the chibi purple haired kid win cause he's littler than you' idea and began to throw in a few attacks of her own.   
To her surprise, though, Trunks looked almost bored. _What the heck IS this kid?!_ Terra wondered half in confusion, half in anger that a nine year old was beating her so easily. Eyes flickering from green to gold, Terra took their little spar to the next level.   
When Trunks saw her eyes blinking from green to gold, he paused in wonderment and was rewarded with a hard jab in the stomach followed by an elbow to the back of the head. He tumbled to his knees and Terra stopped, thinking it would be wrong to hit him while he was down. (She would've done it any other time, but even she wouldn't be that mean to a little kid!) Oh, how wrong she was. Trunks spun around, knocking her feet out from under her, then kneeing her in the back and she fell. He made sure to be gentle, so as not to kill the girl. His mom would seriously not like if he acidentally killed their guest. Nope. Definately not.   
Terra grimaced as she fell. _Stupid._ She scolded herself. _If you don't hit your opponet while he's down, he might get back up._ She remembered, due to many painful past experiances. Putting both her hands behind her head, Terra flipped herself to her feet and stood at the ready for Trunks next attack. The boy grinned and powered up. This was going to be fun! 

Vegeta watched in silent contemplation from the window of the GR. This... creature, this... girl, Terra... she was actually holding her own against his son. Trunks was extremely strong, stronger than most beings in this universe, in fact. Plus, he could turn Super Saiyin. Vegeta smirked. He would greatly enjoy seeing when his son did so to beat this ignorant red-haired girl. Still, she was quite easily holding her own against Trunks who, though Vegeta could tell was holding back some, wasn't too far from his full power at normal Saiyan. The Prince of all Saiyans leaned back and watched as Trunks and Terra continued to beat the living hell out of eachother. 

Terra blocked, dodged, jabbed and kicked at the young Trunks. He dodged the jab, which put him directly in the way of the kick. He winced slightly as some of his breath was stolen from him. He frowned. This wasn't right. No, she wasn't supposed to be this strong. After all, he was a Saiyan at almost full power and she was keeping pace with him. Piccolo was right, Trunks decided. Whatever this girl was, it certainly wasn't human.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 

Terra's eyes flashed from green to gold and back again more rapidly as the fight continued. She grinned as adreneline rushed through her body and her heart thundered like a thousand wild horses in her chest. Kick, punch, block, dodge, kick, kick, punch, block, dodge. It was like a waltz of attacks, defenses and speed. She ducked around one of Trunks' jabs and rammed her fist into his stomach, making him double over in pain. They stood frozen like that for a moment, before Trunks looked up and met Terra's gaze. He grinned.   
_Uh-oh..._   
Terra was thrown back by the shockwave as Trunks turned Super Saiyan. His hair stood on end and turned gold, as his eyes flashed to a mischeivous turquiose. She landed hard on her butt and skidded some as Trunks' power washed over her. She blinked in shock at the boy who hovered only a few feet from her, smug Prince-of-Vegetables-smirk (TM) in place. She grinned, pushing herself to her feet as she felt her canines elongate into fangs that slid out, over her bottom lip. In a flash of light, Trunks charged. 

A/N: Hehe! Cliffy!!! Oh, and sorry for making you wait... *counts on her fingers* Um.. a long while for this chappie to come out. ^_^;; I had a brain fart! But I know what I'm gonna write next and it's gonna be real cool, only I'm not gonna post it unless somebody reviews. *laughs eviliy* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
M. Trunks Sock Puppet: *rolls his eyes* 


	7. Hospital? But I HATE Hospitals!

Disclaimer: I own DB/Z/GT!!!! *watches in horror as hundreds of lawyers swoop down upon her on their broomsticks* No, I didn't mean it! I was just joking! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 

A/N: I know, I know. Uh, actually, I don't. Oh well! Nevermind! On with the story! ^_^   
___________________ 

Trunks held back a sob as he raced alongside the docters as they rushed an unconsious Terra to the ER. Her face was pale and her shoulder had been badly burned. A gash along her temple was bleeding, as well as a cut on her lip. An oxygen mask was strapped over her mouth, making her nose and mouth look strangely distorted. The nurses wheeled her through a pair of heavy doors and a nice young lady with braided black hair stayed back, holding the crying Trunks' shoulders so that he wouldn't follow Terra through the doors. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't go past here. Don't worry. That young lady will be fine." The nine year old saw through the lies in the woman's eyes. More tears tumbled down his face. In the short time he had known Terra, she had come to be like a big sister to him.   
As if reading his thoughts, the woman asked. "Is she your sister?" Trunks held back another sob and opened his mouth to speak. "His cousin." A voice supplied for him. He looked up to see his mother's face, creased with worry. "Will she be ok?" Bulma asked as she was nearly bowled over by her sobbing son. The nurse stood up and looked Bulma in the eye, then motioned for her to come to a separate room. Without Trunks. Reluctantly, Trunks let go of his mother's leg and went back to the waiting room where his father sat, looking fully annoyed. 

"Mrs. Breifs, your neice has sustained extensive burns to her abdomen and has several lassarations on her face and shoulders. Have you any idea at all of how this could have happened?" The ebony haired nurse asked Bulma, who shook her head. The nurse sighed. "Well, you may sit in the waiting room. I'll be out in a while to tell you of any progress we have made." She said and left. Bulma took a deep breath. This was not good. She didn't know the full story yet, but knew enough to make out the rest.   
Terra and Trunks had been sparring. Terra was surprisingly strong and Trunks accended to Super Saiyan, thinking the older girl would be able to handle it. But she hadn't. Bulma had been shocked and horrified when a sobbing Trunks had carried a limp and broken Terra into Capsule Corp.   
She shook her head as she returned to the waiting room. Trunks was sniffling in a chair next to Vegeta who looked bored more than anything else. She sat down beside her son and waited. 

~2 Hours Later~ 

"Mr. and Mrs. Breifs?" Two heads raised in anticipation as the same nurse as before called their names. Trunks and Bulma had been nerve-wracked for the past two hours over whether or not Terra was going to be ok. Vegeta was sleeping.   
"Yes?" Bulma asked nervously, standing up, quickly followed by Trunks. The nurse looked solomn. "Mrs. Breifs, The young girl is in Intensive Care and is hooked up to a heart moniter. (sorry, but I don't speak 'docter' all that well. ^_^;;) The burns to her abdomen and neck are very extensive... We... we don't think she's going to make it. I'm very sorry" Bulma clapped a hand to her mouth and Trunks' eyes filled with tears. Forgotten in the corner, Vegeta let out a loud snore.   
Trunks swallowed with some difficulty. "C-can I go and visit her?" He asked. "P-please?" The nurse looked down at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, but no one is allowed in quite yet. I'll be sure to let you in as soon as she's stable enough..." With one last glance at Bulma, Trunks and the snoring Vegeta, the nurse left. 

~In Intensive Care~ 

Terra was sleeping. Floating on the breeze. Slowly, loud beeping sounds and the buzz of voices brought her back down to earth some. She felt painful all over... Out of the muddled ocean of voices, she heard one say loudly. "We're going to loose her. Back down. Move her to Recovery (is that where they'd put her? I dunno. I always fall asleep during ER) It's only a matter of time now."   
With a sigh, Terra abandoned the voices and the pain and felt herself floating again, carried off by a gentle breeze, almost as though she had wings....   


Trunks looked watery eyed up at the nurse who had just annoucned that the docters had given up, and Terra had been moved to Recovery, awaiting the inevitable. "I wanna see her." He croaked. The nurse looked from Trunks to Bulma, who nodded, then back to Trunks.   
"Alright. Come with me." She took Trunks' hand, and he was too overridden by greif to object, allowing himelf to be guided like a child to his dying friend. 

~Recovery~ 

Trunks sat in a chair by Terra's hospital bed. Lots of little tubes were attached to her wrists and arms, and two even went up her nose. A plastic mask was over her mouth, helping her breath. Trunks almost started crying again when he saw this, but stopped himself. He just sat there in silence for a while. Finally, he said something. "Terra?" 

Terra could hear something... Something that seemed to dampen her ability to fly, to float. Something that was nagging at her mind to be remembered, but she couldn't quite place it... Suddenly, it hit her. Trunks. The little kid was practically in tears, saying her name, not really expecting her to wake up. Suddenly, memories flooded back to her. The fight. That's why she was here. But.. where was here? She thought for a moment, eyes still closed. The fight. Trunks. The light, then... pain. She remembered the soul-tearing, absolute _pain_ that had ripped through every fiber of her being.   
Then it clicked. The Hospital. She must be in a hospital! But, wait... Terra hated hospitals! (A/N: hehehe....) 

A/N: YAY! Another chapter done!!! *dodges rdom object thrown at her* I know, I know! I haven't updated in foreverness! *gulps* But I did just put up two chappies at once, ne? *smiles cautiosly as nothing is aimed at her head* Ok, I know how the next chapter is going to go, so it should be out fairly soon... Unless my dad takes over the computer again. ^_^;; Thanks for reading, now don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! (or no more new chapters!! *laughs eviliy. stops as she is hit upside the head with various large, heavy objects* Owie...) 


	8. AHHH! A.k.a. Let's Jump Out the Five Sto...

Discclaimer: *writes: I OWN DBZ! on a scrap of paper and hides it under her pillow. laughs insanely and makes a tent out of the covers, amusing herself by repeatedly turning a flashlight on and off in her little tent* 

A/N: Please R&R? I'll even read flames. I dun care, long as it keeps me busy! *smiles, not noticing M. Trunks Sock Puppet (TM) who is cowering in the corner*   
_______________________ 

Trunks sat quietly by Terra's bed in the hospital. The docters had said that the burns were too extensive.. that she wasn't going to wake up... They had told Trunks and Bulma that Terra was going to die. Trunks sniffled a few times. It wasn't fair... Terra was a nice, fun person... she didn't deserve to die! And it was all his fault.. all because HE had wanted to spar with her... thought that she was strong enough to deflect the blast he had thrown at her while a Super Saiyan. He sniffed again, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.   
"Terra... *sniffle* I'm real sorry..."   
Suddenly, the red-heads eyes snapped open and she shot straight up in bed. Trunks' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he began to yell, as did Terra.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
Both stopped screaming at the exat same moment, clapping their hands over their overly-sensitive ears. Trunks was the first to say something. "Terra, your not dead!" He eclaimed excitedly.   
"No shit sherlock." Terra grumbled, rubbing her sore ears. Then, "Where am I?" The lavender haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but Terra cut him off, ytanking an IV needle from her arm. "It's a hospital, isn't it?" Her face was laced with dread as Trunks nodded. "Shit..." She muttered, resting her head in her hands. "Shit, shit, shit..." She took a deep breath, replaying everything she could remember before she blacked out. The fight. Trunks. Gold hair. The light. Then, a burning feeling. She turned her head to look the awed boy in the eyes.   
"How'd you do what you did?" She asked. Trunks immediately dropped his gaze to the floor. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't've turned Super... Now you won't wanna spar with me anymore..." He choked. Terra blinking in surprise, then, to Trunks' amazement, she _laughed_.   
"Not want to spar with you, are you CRAZY?! I want to learn everything you know about fighting! That was the best fight I've ever had in my life, kid." She smirked, just a trace of envy in her expression. "And to think, I was beaten by a nine year old." She laughed again, but was cut off as the door to the room was opened and Bulma walked in, followed by a very grumpy and disgruntled looking Vegeta. The dark haired nurse came in seconds later. Bulma gasped when she saw Terra sitting up in bed, seeming perfectly happy and healthy, but Vegeta just grunted and rolled his eyes. The woman had woken him up for this?   
The nurses reaction, however was far different from both Bulma and Vegeta's. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to Terra's bedside, checking and pushing buttons on the heart moniter. She grabbed the dangling IV needle and atempted to jab it back into Terra's wrist, but the young girl yelped and dove out of the way, accidently tumbling from the bed, tearing the remaining tubes and needles from her nose and arms. She had removed the oxygen mask when she first woke up.   
She landed hard with a loud, "OMPH!" Followed by a string of obsence words and phrases. Vegeta smirked, finding this highly amusing, though he'd still would rather have been sleeping. Pushing herself easily to her feet, Terra scowled down at her hospital gown, which, she thought heatedly, revealed WAY too much in the back. Holding the back closed with one hand, she listened impatiently as the nurses babbled on about how it was a miracle that Terra was even alive, let alone up and about. The re-head rolled her eyes. She'd heard it all before and was sure she'd hear it again.   
Terra grabbed Trunks' hand and pulled him to the open window, once the nurse had started talking to Bulma. "You can fly, right Trunks?" She whispered. Confused, Trunks nodded. "Kay, good. Be right back." She said hurriedly, grabbing a small duffel bag nearby which conveintly held her clothes. Slipping into he bathroom unnoticed, she emerged minutes later, fulled dressed.   
"Alright, I'm ready." She said. Trunks blinked. "Ready for what?" He voiced the question, and Terra smirked, reminding the small boy largely of his father. "This!" She laughed, leaping through the open window. Trunks gasped and dove out after her, knowing she couldn't fly. He caught her hand in midair, as she laughed her head off.   
"You would've died! Why'd you jump?!" Trunks ranted. Terra snickered. "'Cause I knew you wouldn't let me plunge to my death." She smirked knowingly. Trunks rolled his eyes. "My mom and dad are gonna be mad ya know." He stated. "Mom hates having to explain how come me and dad can fly." Terra shrugged as she touched back to earth.   
"So? The longer you avoid them now, the longer you get to go without punishment." Trunks brightened at this thery as Terra waved happily back up at the nurse and Bulma who were staring out the window, the latter looking quite angry.   
"Kay, now C'mon!" the red-head laughed, grabbing Trunks' wrist and pulling him in the general direction of Capsule Corp. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

ZAP. BEEP. _BLIP BLIP BLIP BLIP BLIP!_ BRRR. TING! "Ha! I win!" Terra exclaimed triumphantly, grinning at the glowing tv screen. It was the fifth time in a row that she had beaten Trunks at his own video game, _The Cell Games._ The nine year old frowned. "You cheated!" He accused, sulking.   
"Nuh-uh! Did not! I'm just better than you at this game." She defended herself. Trunks was about to reply when his sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up a door slamming downstairs.   
"Uh-oh." He said. Terra gulped.   
They awaited their doom.   
Several minutes passed in silence and Trunks grew brave enough to speak. "Hey, Terra. If my mom does let my dad kill us, wanna enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai next week?" The 14 year old's face broke into a grin. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. 

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna end it here for now cause I can't think of anything to write immediately after that scene. I have a semi-sorta/kinda idea of what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, so it should be up soon. However, if I don't get any reviews, I won't post it. I'll even accept flames. I want to get at least 5 reviews/flames before I'll post the next chappie. *gets her cheery, fake stuerdess voice* Have a nice day! Buh bye now! 


	9. It's All Fun and Games Until Vegeta Blow...

Disclaimer: *sets up a sign that says: NO LAWYERS ALLOWED! on the edge of her lawn, a blue squirrel foaming at the mouth duct taped to the post. Dances around the lawn, shouting* I OWN DBZ! I OWN DBZ!! *the squirrel gnaws through the duct tape and leaps after her* AHHHHHH!!! I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!!! 

A/N: Yay, Reviews!!!! *happily tosses out cyber candy and accidentally throws the muzzled blue squirrel* OH NO, MR. CUDDLES!!! NOOOOO!!! *dives after the squirrel, who is foaming at the mouth again*   
_____________________ 

Terra sat up in her room as the noises of talk floated up through the floor. She wasn't being punished for her earlier actions, thankfully, Bulma had asumed that Terra was excessively freightened of hospitals for some odd reason, and therefore let her off the hook. Amazinggly, she had gotten Trunks out of the line of fire as well, saying that he had saved her from becoming a sidewalk burger when she lept out the five story window. Bulma had semi-bought that excuse, but asked why he didn't just bring Terra back up to the hospital room after he caught her. That had taken some quick thinking on Terra's part. Finally, she'd blurted out, "Iwashystericalandwould'vejumpedoutthewindowagainifhehad broughtmeback!" (Translation: "I was hysterical and would've jumped out the window again if he had brought me back!")   
She knew immediately that Bulma hadn't bought it for a second, but the scientist was apparently in a good mood and hadn't punished either of them. Now, Terra sat in her room, peacefully watching the waxing moon as the shadows fought for dominace outside her window. Downstairs were a few of the people Terra had met when she first woke up in this place. Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Piccolo were their names, she remembered. Not really being comfortable around them, especially the green man, Piccolo, she had stayed in her room. But now her stomach was growling every few minutes, reminding her constantly that she hadn't had dinner.   
_Well, it's not the first time for that... _She thought miserably. Before coming to this dimension, Terra had lived on the streets of New York City. It was a hard life where childish innocence was sought out and destroyed; teared mercilessly limb from limb, leaving the victom a cold, hard shell of hatred and anger. Thanks to many things, Terra's powers being the main reason, she had managed to avoid that fate, instead becoming a creature haunted by a painful past of death, lies and deception, all hidden behind strong emerald eyes.   
These past few days with the Breifs had been the happiest she could remember in her life, having not seen her parents since she was nine when they were killed in a fire set by some superstitious fools in the next village... Although, Bulma and Vegeta both kept trying to pry some information of Terra's past from her, Vegeta doing so less descretely than Bulma. Terra smirked, remembering her earlier conversation with the proclaimed Prince of Vegetables... 

~Earlier~ 

"Girl!" Vegeta yelled.   
"My name's Terra." She had retorted automatically. "What do you want, Prince Vegetable?"   
"Tell me how it is you came to be as strong as you are." He smirked slightly when saying the word 'strong'.   
"Why should I?"   
"Becasue if you don't, I'll blast you into the next dimension!" He roared, a vein popping in his big forehead.   
"Least I'd be away from you." She had replied smoothly, examining her nails. 

She had thought the comment was funny. Vegeta hadn't. Bulma hadn't thought it was funny when she found the smoking hole in her living room wall. That, also, was part of the reason she now sat quietly in her room, eyes glazed, thinking of times long past, and of people far away...   
Would she ever find her way home?   
That question haunted her endlessly throughout her stay here. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't... She mused quietly. Of course, she couldn't say that. 'Hey, Bulma. Thanks for all your hard work making this dimension-opener thingie, but I've decided to stay here.' Oh, yes, what a fun conversation that'd be! Terra sighed and her stomach rumbled once again.   
Rolling her eyes, she climbed silently to her feet and slipped down the hall and then down a flight of stairs, avoiding the guests and sneaking into the kitchen for a snack. She rumaged through the fridge, on the verge of pulling out two dozen already-made sandwiches when a voice made her jerk her head up. That, unfortuneately was a bad idea, seeing as her head was in the fridge at that moment. Terra cursed richly and stood, rubbing her sore head. In the doorway stood Goku, looking confused and clueless as always.   
"Hey, who are you? You look familier. My name's Goku. Why were you in Bulma and Vegeta's fridge?" He asked, never seeming to stick to one subject. Terra was about to open her mouth and explain herself whe it clicked. "Oh, hey, now I remember you!" He said, obviously pleased with himself. "You're that girl we found the day I came back." He grinned down at her.   
"Came back from where?" She couldn't help but ask.   
"The dead." He said lightly. Terra felt her eyes narrow in suspision. _The dead? Yeah, right. And I'm a monkey's Uncle.He's gotta be joking. Of course, he seems a little too dense to make a joke like that._   
_ "..._Right..."She replyed tersely before ducking past him, trying to escape back to the silence of her room. However, her plans were thworted by a certain evil Prince of Vegetables. (A/N: hehehhe!)   
"Girl!"   
"My name's Terra" She said automatically.   
"Get over here." He commanded, ignoring her comment.   
"What do yo want?" She grumbled, not exactly in a socialable mood at that moment.   
"He," Vegeta jabbed his thumb at Piccolo. "is very interested in what species you are." With that, he walked off, leaving an irritable Terra and a silent Piccolo alone. Terra stood there, arms crossed and glaring for several minutes. Piccolo did the same. Being the ever-talented green bean that he was, Piccolo won their little staring contest as Terra's patientious (sp?) snapped.   
"Well, aren't you gonna ask me what the hell I am?" She shot rudely.   
Piccolo smirked slightly. "What the hell are you?" He asked lightly. (or at least as lightly as Piccolo gets)   
"None of your frickin' business." Terra retorted, then stomped off towards the stairwell. In mid-step, though, she was bowled over by two small figues, both giggling hysterically and gibbering on about something that included the word 'spandex'. Terra rolled her eyes good naturedly as Trunks and Goten shot off again. If they were anywhere near as mischeifous as Trunks was alone, she did not want to be around when whatever prank they'd pulled went through. And judging by the word 'spandex' Vegeta was going to be pretty pissed at whatever they'd done.   
She turned once agian and started up the stairs before a hand caught her own. She looked back to see an embaressed looking Gohan standing there. Terra waited in silence for a moment, then spoke. "Well, what do ya want?"   
"I just, uh... I wanted to ask you a few questions." (No, he's not sweet on her. He's scared of her.) The teenage Saiyan stuttered. Terra heaved a sigh and followed him to the couch. She flung herself down, very unlady-like. (Terra: Who ever said I was a lady? Ladies are prim and proper and kinda remind me of lesbo's. Me: Evil, Terra. Your evil. Now shush.) (oh, and no offense to any lady or lesbians out there. Terra's just evil. ^_^;;) Gohan sat down next to her.   
"Trunks tells me you're pretty strong." He ventured cautiously. Terra cocked an eyebrow. "Earlier today I was sent to the hospital by a nine year old. They said I wouldn't live through the night. Obviously, they were wrong, but still." She shrugged a shoulder as Gohan gaped.   
"Trunks put you in the _hospital?!_" He asked in disbeleif, well, disbeleif in that the boy would be so careless at least. He full knew that Trunks was stronger than any human on this planet.   
"That's what I said." Terra replied, a bit annoyed. "His hair turned gold and he blasted me. See?" She yanked the neck of her shirt down lower than was nessacary, just enough to make Gohan fidget, showing off her newly received burns. Amazingly, they looked as though they were almost completely healed.   
"He turned _Super_ before beating you?!" Goahn asked in amazement.   
"Ya know, these questions really don't seem to be going anywhere, so if you don't mind I'm just gonna-" She started to get up, but Gohan grabbed her wrist and pulled back onto the couch.   
"I was actually wondering about some other things." He said quickly, before she could leave.   
"And those things would be...?" Terra started for him.   
"Just how exactly are you so strong, and please don't say it's none of my business, and don't lie, because we know you're not human, so just tell the truth." He said in one breath.   
Terra actually found herself wanting, just the slightest bit, to share everything with him. She had so many secrets, so many lies... She just wanted them off her chest, but she knew... knew what the consequenses to blabbing were. She'd seen it a hundred times before. Or at least eight or nine. She took a deep breath. She wouldn't tell them... no, no yet.. it wasn't the right time... She still had a few days before the full moon, and she's tell them then. After that, she'd leave. She slowly let out the breath through clentched teeth, making it a low hiss.   
Gohan blinked in confusion as Terra seemed to be contemplating with herself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she shook her head. "Sorry, I just-no. No, not right now. Later. I'll tel you all later." Gohan sighed in defeat.   
"When later?" He asked before she fled upstairs. She paused, already halfway there. "Later later." She confirmed, then disappeared.   
That night, no one heard the muffled sobs escaping a fourteen year old girl, lost and alone in a place where she tried to act tough. But no matter how she made herself appear, deep down, she knew. Knew of the secrets, knew of the lies hidden behind cold, strong green eyes. 

A/N: Yay, this chappie is done! And I think it's longer than the rest! Yay! But that may be the caffine! Yay! It's two in the morning! Yay! Just to let everyone know, Terra's not a Saiyan! Yay! A surprise in upcoming chapters! Yay! I'll shut up now and stop saying yay! Yay! Oops... Heh heh heh! ^_^;; Oh, well, hope you liked and please don't forget to R&R!! Or else no surprise! (little voice: yay!) 

A/N2: Oh, I almost forgot. Whoever reviewed (thankies! you all are awesome!!! *chucks random DBZ things to them*) under the name of Madi, thank you very much for your compliments, but I didn't write "Can We Keep Her" (awesome fic! A great muts-read!) Raylin has that great honor and I take off my hat to her. She is indeed a great author! ^_^. Well, thanks again for all he reviews, keep 'em comin! 


	10. Hope Arrives

Disclaimer: I own three popsical sticks (two of which are broken!) a gum wrapper, 3 cents, and a wad of lint. No DBZ. (I do, however, own the rights to Terra and what she says and does. I'm writing an actual book at the moment about her, therefore she is my character.) 

A/N: Once again, it's been forever since I've updated and I apologize; I wanted to thank SSJPan779, The Smooster, EvilDemonSoulTaker and everyone else who reveiwed! Thankies!!! Oh, and someone (I think it was The Smooster) mentioned that I didn't say what Terra was wearing, or her age. Ok, in the story, she's wearing a tight green tank top and khaki shorts with long sleeves cut off from another shirt that cover her arms, and she's around the age of 14. And the reason her clothes didn't catch on fire when she semi-blew up the bed was that it wouldn't have fit into the story line. And the reason she wasn't uncomfortable with Trunks and Vegeta in the room was that she's just that way... has absolutely no modesty. Well, at least not much. ^_^' Oh, and there's a twisted little surprise in this chappie that I had to have, cause, well... I dunno, but I had to have it! So there. ; p. Thanks reading my little rant-ish thing, now please R&R!!!   
_____________________ 

Terra didn't know whether or not she was sleeping. (A/N: You ever get that feeling? It's weird!) It was after the little party where she'd had that run in with Gohan and almost spilled all her secrets. It was now reaching the early hours just before dawn and the teenaged red-head was laying wearily in bed as something flashed outside her window. It looked like a helicopter... but no, it could be. It was too small. She sighed, blowing it off as another one of her odd dreams, though not really know from which part of her past this one came from. Oh well. Maybe it was those sandwiches... they did taste sorta funny.   
One of the lights outside flashed brightly, making her blink and wince. She sat up slowly. _Huh. Guess it's not a dream._ She mused before slinking to the window and opening it just the slightest bit. Cool, fresh air washed in, bathing her in the sweet smells of summer as well the sound of a loud engine. She blinked in surprise and squinted, trying in vain to see what was making so much noise and light.   
Grumbling iritably, Terra stalked from her room downstairs and outside, wearing only her pajamas. (a little silk tank top and shorts) Whatever it was that had been outside her window had landed; the lights had dimmed, and the glass dome began to open, letting a hiss of air out as it did. Terra could just make out the word: HOPE written down the side in bold, black letters. (A/N: Hehehe! Bet'cha didn't expect this, huh? ^-^)   
A boy, well, more like a young man lept from the cockpit of the machine, pressing a small button on the side as soon as he landed. The oddly shaped thing disappeared in a puff of smoke, reverting down to a capsule. It was only then that the lavender haired boy turned around. He camed face to face with a certain grumpy red haired girl, who had come to stand directly behind him, glaring upwards about a foot and a half.   
Trunks looked surprised as he met the girl's glare. It shocked him how eyes so green could come to look so firey. Terra, however, wasn't preoccupied with eyes, hers nor his.   
"Just what the HELL are you doing here?" She demanded. Mirai Trunks blinked. She was extremely foward, not hesitating in the least at demanding answers from him. Nor, (A/N: hehe! I like that word!) it seemed, did it bother her to stand outside in the middle of the night wearing little more than a tank top and skimpy shorts. Trunks was silently.   
"WELL?!" She exploded. "It's three in the morning. I want to be sleeping. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." She emphasized each word with a hardening glare.   
Trunks finally seemed to have found his voice. "Um, I'm sorry to wake you, but I have some business to take care of here. You can go. Just... nevermind me. Forget I was here." Terra rolled her eyes. She was tired and cranky; not about to argue with some purple haired guy with a sword.   
"Fine. Whatever." She grumbled and stalked back towards the entrance of Capsule Corp. Trunks ignored her until she opened the front door. He blinked, then out of instinct shouted, "Hey!" Terra jumped slightly and turned back to face the boy from the future, though she didn't know it.   
"What?" She asked in little more than a growl.   
"I, uh... Why are you going into Capsule Corp.?" Trunks questioned.   
She did a very impressive immitation of Vegeta's patented Death-Glare. "Why do you care?"   
"My mother is president of Capsule Corp." Wait, maybe he shouldn't have said that....   
Terra cocked an eyebrow. "I don't believe you." She lied.   
Trunks sighed. Who was this girl? She was rude, stubourn and bull-headed. "My name is Trunks Breifs." He stated wearily. "And I-" He was cut off by the look the young girl gave him.   
"I know Trunks Breifs." She said simply. "It's true there's quite a resembalance, but I'm more than willing to bet you're not nine years old." Trunks tried a weary smirk. "No, I'm not. I'm seventeen. I'm from a different timeline, you see." He paused, waiting for her reaction. She didn't really look convinced. "Uh huh. Yes, well, if that's so, then Bulma should know you, correct?" She didn't give him a chance to anwer. "So that means you'll only have to wait another...." She glanced at the sky. "Three and a half hours before she wakes up. Night night!" In the blink of an eye, Terra had slipped inside and locked the doors. Trunks' jaw dropped. Who _was_ this girl?! Where did she get the nerve to lock him out of his own home, even if he was from the future?   
The lavender haired boy from the future momentarily thought about knocking the door in, but one thought of the Frying-Pan-of-Doom that his mother had acquired from Chi-Chi was enough to give a quick, painless death to that idea. And, he knew his mother too well to hope that she would've accidentally left a window open or unlocked. Trunks sighed, glancing at his watch. The time read: 3:04 A.M. Well, at least his mom was an early riser... He thought miserably. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Terra was jerked from semi-peaceful dream by a loud shout. _Bulma must've found that Trunks from the future... Maybe I shouldn't have left him outside all night, after all, he is Bulma and Vegeta's son... 'Course he deserved it for waking me up at 3 am. He should be thankful it was me he woke up and not Vegeta._ She thought grogily.   
With a yawn, she slid from the bed and undressed, taking her time in the shower. When she was finally dressed (a green tank and worn old blue jeans with a bandana) she went downstairs to find future Trunks sitting at the kitchen table with his mother and younger version of himself. Mirai Trunks paused when his eyes fell on Terra as she entered the room, seeming to have forgotten that she locked him out of the house earlier that morning.   
She gave a friendly "Hey" Before making a beeline for the fridge. Mirai Trunks found himself staring as she emerged moments later with three large sirlion steaks and half a dozen raw hamburgers. Shoving them all onto the grill Terra waited until they were fully cooked, then turned off the grill and slid everything onto a large plate. She took her place next to Bulma and Chibi Trunks as if eating enough food for a small party was normal. (it was, for her at least)   
M. Trunks gaped as the fourteen year old girl practically inhailed the 10-15 pounds of meat in front of her. It seemed, Bulma thought, that Terra preferred meats to any other food group, though she would eat just about anything if nothing else was available.   
She finshed with a satisfied sigh before dumping her empty plate into the dishwasher and sitting back down. She smiled. "So, what're ya talking 'bout?" She questioned innocently.   
"The Tenkaichi Budoki!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed excitedly. "You're gonna enter, right?" He asked. Terra grinned and nodded.   
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She promised.   
"Cool! Mirai is entering too!" Chibi Trunks informed her, pointing to his older self. Terra blinked dumbly.   
"That's not fair! He's older than me, which usually wouldn't bother me, but he's an older YOU!" The red-head steamed at Trunks, who laughed.   
Bulma smiled. "Hey, since you're all entering the tournament, you're going to need something to wear. You can't fight in your regular clothes, now can you?" She asked Terra who looked down at her skimpy top and shorts. She looked back up at Bulma. "I always fight in clothes like these. You don't always have time to change for a fight when you live on the street-" Terra stopped dead, realizing what she's just said. (A/N: A rhyme! Hehe!)_ Shit!_ She mentally yelled at herself. _You idiot! Now they're gonna be all pity-ing and crap! Ugh! Why can't I keep a secret?!_   
While Terra was busy with her mental bashing, Bulma had gone very pale and M. Trunks' eyes had widened. "On... the streets?" Bulma repeated faintly. Terra momentarily thought about lying, saying that it was a joke and she was kidding but trashed that idea. Bulma Breifs wasn't nearly as gulible as she looked.   
"Uh. Yeah." She confirmed with a sigh. "On the streets." She brightened. "But, really, it wasn't as bad as you'd think. Like, this one time when I was six I-" Terra was cut off by Bulma's disbelieving shriek.   
"SIX?! YOU LIVED ON THE STREETS WHEN YOU WERE **_SIX YEARS OLD_**?! WHERE WERE YOUR PARENTS WHEN ALL THIS WAS GOING ON?!?!"   
Terra frowned, her face masking the pain and memories that came flooding back with Bulma's last comment. "My paretns died when I was three. I was shipped around in foster care till I was five. Then I ran away and lived on the streets till I came here." Bulma's eyes softened as she heard this and Chibi Trunks looked at Terra, confused. The red-head took a deep breath, plastering on a fake smile.   
"Well, I've things to do, you know, places to... stuff...See ya later!" And with that, she disappeared from the kitchen.   
Mirai Trunks watched as the fourteen year old girl fled the room. He knew well the look he had seen in her eyes. The look of pains long past, memories that would haunt for the rest of time, and... of fear. But it wasn't a fear he understood. Fear of death, fear for family and friends... those he understood. But Terra... She seemed to have a fear... almost, it seemed, a fear of _herself_.   
M. Trunks sighed. He felt bad for her. He knew she detested pity, but he couldn't help it. Her eyes, it seemed were like broken mirrors. They reflected the feelings and fears she held inside, but the emotions that showed were twisted and distorted, so that no one could fully read and understand them.   
The lavender haired boy from the future excused himself from the table, intent on learning more about the red-haired creature who called herself Terra. He knew that whatever secrets she held inside were hurting her much more than she'd ever admit; ever care to admit.   
Mirai Trunks had been the only one who had seen Terra's hand shaking. Shaking, not as if she were cold, or simply a little emotional, but shaking as if she were having a seisuire. (A/N: I know that's not spelled right...) Whatever she had seen and been through had scarred the teen deeply. And he was intent upon finding out exactly what had hurt her this much. 

A/N: Aw, this was a sad chappie! The humor kinda dies down a bit in this and I think the next chapter or two. Prepare for sad stuff. Terra's past soon to be more revealed! Please R&R!!! Flames welcome! 

**Advertising:**

**Scars of the Past: The Life Story of Son Gohan**: storyid: 664931 By: FrozenFlower   
Summery: What if Gohan had been successfully kidnapped by Radditz, and given to Frieza when he was 4 years old? How would Gohan be changed, when he finally returned to Earth and his family four years later? Can he ever be healed? G&V eventually *FINISHED!*   
My Comments: A great story! One of the best, I'd actually have to say. Written by the talented FrozenFlower, it's a definate must-read! 

** Three Rivers of Hope**:storyid: 860219 By: Piccolo0714   
Summery: Set after the Frieza saga, Piccolo is alone, Gohan having returned to his own life. In a moment of weakness, Piccolo does something that changes his life forever! Part II, Three Rivers of Justice is up now! Major action...some new and old faces!   
My Comments: Another must-read! By Piccolo0714 it's an excellent story wiht lots of unexpected twists! 

**Piccolo's Heart... THE PLAY**: storyid: 794742 By: ZelandPiccoloFreak   
Summery: This is about Piccolo. It is written in play format. The whole idea is ZelAndPiccoloFreak getting zapped to the DBZ world. She causes quite a stir, if ya know what I mean. ;)   
My Comments: By ZelAndPiccoloFreak this story is both hilarious and sweet. It's a great story, so go read! 

**Bring Your Father to School Day: Revived!**: storyid: 672445 By: FrozenFlower   
Summery: This deals with the comic atrocities that our poor demi-saiyan Gohan is forced to endure during bring your father to school day. It now also deals with the aftermath of that day. And trust me--Gohan isn't suffering alone this time!!! *Ch. 20 up!*   
My Comments: This fic just... blew me away. Really. It's another one done by FrozenFlower and I'd say the best, second only to Scars of the Past. Seriously, you have to read this. I laughed so hard I fell outta the chair and broke it. o.0 What? No one said I can't have my radom fits of spazdom! Anyways, read, read, read!!!   



	11. GET OUT!

Disclaimer: Do I own DB/Z/GT? What do you think?  
  
A/N: OMG. It's been like 9 months since my last post. I cannot believe this. It's been so long that marching band has started up again. 0.o I deeply apologize to anyone who has been loyal enough to keep checking back with this story. I honestly don't know how I could've forgotten about this story for so long, but, obviously, I did. Again, sorry, sorry, sorry!  
  
_____________  
  
Terra exited her bathroom in nothing but a crop top and bikini-style underpants. A toothbrush hung from her mouth while she halfheartedly dried her hair with a towel. She was humming a tune; the lyrics long forgotten, and watching a shoot-em-up movie on TV.  
Spitting in the sink and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Terra flung herself on her bed and stretched luxuriously. Her toes curled at the sweet tension in her legs and she yawned widely, tongue curling. She rolled onto her side, tucking herself into a tight ball out of habit as sleep overcame her senses.  
  
Mirai Trunks paced his room. He couldn't get his thoughts off the strange, red haired girl who had taken up residence in his parent's home. He had come up to his room to clear his mind, to think, but that seemed nearly as impossible up here as it was down in the crowded kitchen.  
Resolutely making up his mind, M. Trunks marched down the hall, intent upon getting answers from the red head. He rapped lightly on her door. When no one answer came, he carefully tried the handle. It swung open easily and he walked in.  
And froze.  
Terra was lying on her bed, apparently asleep, and half naked. M. Trunks' face glowed red in the dim light of the room. Hurriedly, he turned to leave, but paused when his sensitive Saiyin hearing picked up a whimper- like murmur from across the room.  
"Um, Terra.?" he whispered, edging closer to her bed until he was leaning over her. "Are you-?"  
The lavender-haired wonder was cut off with a surprised yelp as the fiery teenager before him lashed out. Terra, apparently not sleeping, grabbed a hold of the front of M. Trunks' shirt, her nails tearing it, and as easily as if he were a pillow, flipped him over onto the bed. The boy could have sworn that her eyes flared with golden fire as she pinned him, a blade pressed to his throat. Terra was baring her teeth in an animalistic way, a rumble coming from deep within her chest, sounding very much like a growl to the Saiyin's ears.  
He didn't hesitate to speak, knowing that any human blade couldn't harm him. "Terra! Kami, what the hell-" he stopped, his sentence left unfinished once again as he felt a trickle of something warm run down his throat. He didn't need to see it to know that the blade had sliced a shallow cut on his neck. He swallowed nervously. Terra was still glowering over him, her eyes strange, and her ki changed as well.  
"Terra." M. Trunks whispered, so as to not draw any more blood. "Please let me up." He wanted to try everything before physically making her move; he didn't want to hurt her.  
The girl glared into his pale blue eyes for a moment longer before sniffing indignantly and pushing herself back to her feet. She flicked her wrist once and the blade vanished from sight.  
M. Trunks also pushed himself up, one hand going hesitantly to his throat, as if to assure himself that the blood and wound were both real and not figments of his imagination.  
"It's not what you think," he said quickly, meeting her harsh gaze.  
"It better damn well not be," she growled, and Trunks once again felt her ki change. "What were you doing in my room?"  
At the worst possible moment, M. Trunks noticed Terra's embarrassing lack of clothing. His face flushing crimson did nothing to convince the red head of his innocence.  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said awkwardly.  
"Talk?" Terra asked skeptically. Trunks nodded.  
"About. well, about your past." He admitted.  
It was the wrong thing to say. Terra visibly bristled, and her eyes flashed golden once more.  
"Get out," she snarled, voice low, and not her own.  
"But-" Trunks tried to argue but Terra cut him off furiously, flinging an arm toward the door.  
"Get out!" She raged, flecks of crimson creeping into her golden orbs.  
Mirai Trunks left, much more on his already troubled mind to think about. He sighed as he walked down the stairs, back to his friends and family; a faint blush still tinted his cheeks.  
Back upstairs, Terra glared furiously after the departed Saiyan. He had stirred up thoughts that she was trying with all her might to forget about; too much had happened to her and she was sick of all the heartache. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to live normally; no longer in fear, no longer in hate, or wallowing in the deepest depths of despair.  
Terra wanted to forget. But the scars on her arms were lasting remainders of all she'd been through; of all she'd done. She knew. she could never forget.  
Outside her window, the waxing moon leered through the summer night at her. It would be full within a few short days.  
  
Her time was running out. _______________________________  
  
A/N: OMG it has been so long since I wrote this! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up! Arigato! I totally forgot about it. (I have a good reason, I swear!) I've been working more on my things that I have been trying to publish; since I stopped updating, some nine months ago, I've gotten four more things published, and just finished one anthology that is going to be published internationally. I've been extremely busy, but I know it's no excuse. Thank you to everyone that updated and has been loyally checking back to see if I ever decided to come back from the dead. ^_^;; Arigato! 


	12. NinetyFour the SignUps

Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD! MUAHAHHAHAHA.. But not DBZ.. *sobs*  
  
A/N: I'm going to try and update this more often from now on; I have a lot more time on my hands because its summer and I don't have to worry about any of my state tests. Of course, I still need extra time to myself to look up swears in Spanish and Japanese. Hehehe. ______________  
  
"Name, please?" the hassled looking man asked as the Z-Senshi signed in for the Tenkaichi Budokai.  
"Son Goku."  
"Alright; next please." He said. Trunks and Goten stepped up. "Ah yes; more for the junior division." he mumbled, ignoring the boy's indignant protests. "Rules are rules!" he snapped when Trunks protested.  
Snickering, Terra stepped up. "Another junior," he said marking a paper before him. The humor suddenly left her face.  
"What?!" she yelled.  
"As I've already explained, you must be at least fifteen to compete in the adult competition!" the now very irritated monk said.  
"I AM FIFTEEN!" Terra snarled back. The man gave her a skeptical look; her height ranged in that of a twelve year-old's. "My Birthday was yesterday!" she added hotly when he took too long to reply.  
Hesitantly, he marked her name down for the adult competition. Old fool. she grumbled silently, stalking over to Trunks and Goten, who threw her envious looks. He doesn't believe I'm fifteen. at this she snorted, gaining a few strange looks. The bozu (bozu=insulting term for a monk) would shit a brick if he knew the whole truth.  
"Terra?" The red head turned around, meeting Gohan's shy dark eyes with her own flamboyant ones. "Why didn't you tell us it was your Birthday yesterday?" he questioned. If Terra hadn't known better, she would have thought she detected a hint of sadness in his voice.  
The girl turned back around with a small 'feh'. "I lied." She stated simply. "I don't know when my Birthday is; I sure as hell know I'm older than fifteen though." she said the last part in a bit of a growl.  
Gohan looked confused. "Older than fifteen? Then why didn't you say so?"  
Terra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "He barely believed that I was fifteen; you really think he'd believe me if I told him my real age? Even you probably wouldn't."  
At this, the demi Saiyan smiled. "Why don't you tell me and let me be the judge of that?"  
Terra gave him a long, steady look out of the corner of her eye. ".."  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that strange," he insisted with a grin. "After all-"  
"I'm ninety-four this year."  
Gohan froze, staring at her with wide eyes.  
"W-what?" he sputtered.  
"You heard me," Terra growled. "Ninety-four."  
"But." he faltered, speechless. Terra sighed.  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." She stated with a shrug, as though it didn't matter.  
"How.?" he asked, flabbergasted.  
"My kind age very slowly. Also, dimension hopping tends to hinder the aging process. My body is physically that of a fifteen year old, but I've been alive for nearly one hundred years." She stopped, her mouth stretching wide in a yawn. Gohan could have sworn that, for just a moment, he had seen fangs, but the moment was gone and her teeth were normal.  
The two stood in silence, waiting for the rest of the group. Gohan kept throwing her almost disbelieving glances when he thought she wasn't looking. She quickened her pace, soon becoming tired of his frequent stares. Walking between Mirai Trunks and Goku, she noted absently that the lavender haired boy refused to make eye contact at all.  
She gave a mental shrug. All the better for her if she was left alone. The laughs and conversations of the group around her fell on deaf ears; Terra walked in silence. When she and the Z-Senshi entered the qualifying area, she couldn't help the grin that touched her lips.  
Strong, beefy men stood 'practicing'. The red head's eyes twinkled with delight. Ooohhh. this tournament is going to be fun! She laughed mentally. All these humans who think they're so strong. Excitement rose in her chest and she grinned widely.  
Terra stood apart from the group as they approached a blonde announcer holding a microphone and wearing sun glasses. She folded her arms over her chest smugly, looking around. Her nose twitched as she heard strange footsteps approach her from behind.  
"Hey baby." _____________________  
  
A/N: Hehehe. I am evil, leaving it off there, aren't I? Sorry for the shortness of these chapters, but my attention span is small enough to fit into a teaspoon. The fact that I can write anything at all right now is good enough for me. I'll update again soon, promise! ^_^ Oh, right, and don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
